


Sharp Edge of Trust

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Forthisbirdhadflown's prompt: Hartwin, Reveal your biggest sexual fantasy





	

Eggsy watches as Harry drains his glass and pulls two blocks from the pile he’s just knocked down. It’s about time Harry lost. Eggsy is the drunker of the two of them and his coordination has suffered accordingly. But he grins smugly knowing that he’s managed to trip Harry up by spilling some of his martini down the front of the white button up that is now casually discarded over the side of the couch. (So what if it was actually an accident, and not a deliberate ruse to throw Harry off his game. The man never needs to know that.)

“A’ight, Haz, whatdy’ get?”

Harry huffs out a sigh, but the amused twinkle in his eye diminishes any true annoyance. “I do wish you wouldn’t call me that, Eggsy.” He turns over the blocks in his hands and Eggsy’s eyes are drawn to his long fingers.

Harry reads them silently then holds them out so that Eggsy can read them himself as he says, “It appears I’ve drawn ‘Remove one article of clothing’ and ‘Reveal your biggest sexual fantasy’.”

Eggsy leans back into the couch, slouching and wiggling to get comfy as his grin gets even wider. “Well, let’s get started then. Why don’t y’ tell me your fantasy while you’re taking off your shirt. I shouldn’t be the only one around ‘ere without one. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do, ain’t it?”

Harry squints his eyes, and Eggsy knows he’s thinking about saying something on proper manners. But after a moment Harry’s expression changes. His eyes soften and he seems to come to some sort of decision because instead he averts his eyes and sets down the blocks onto the coffee table.

He starts talking at the same time he slowly begins to unbutton his cuffs. Eggsy notes the flush of color now visible on his cheeks, and he thinks absently that this is the first time he’s ever seen Harry even mildly uncomfortable.

“I should preface this by saying that I’ve never mentioned anything before because I’ve been perfectly happy with how things are right now. I never felt as though we needed to change our dynamic in the bedroom, and I don’t want you to feel pressured to try something you’re not interested in.”

Harry finishes with his cuffs and moves onto the front of his shirt. Another person might mistake the deliberateness Harry takes with each button to be his attempt at teasing, but Eggsy can tell he’s anxious, drawing out the moment because he’s unsure of what Eggsy is going to think of his admission. Eggsy sits up straighter, wanting to give the moment the attention it deserves.

“There is one fantasy that I’ve never indulged in that I’ve always wanted to. I’m sure you’re familiar with the concept of knifeplay.” Harry isn’t looking at Eggsy, instead focused on his hands as he works his way down his shirt, so he misses the way Eggsy’s eyes go big. “There can be a great deal of sensuality in entrusting your partner with a knife. To cut you open and get inside you in a way far different than love or sex. Pain. Sharp and bright and overwhelming…” Harry’s voice trails off. His tongue darts out to lick his lips as he takes off his shirt and begins to fold it.

Eggsy mouth is suddenly dry and he swallows hard. Harry has the look of someone who has just bared their soul in a way they never intended to, and Eggsy isn’t sure how to respond. “Harry… y’ know where I come from. I don’t… I’m not sure I can do something like that, even if it’s _you_.”

Harry flinches before smoothing out his expression. He finishes folding his shirt and lays it on the rug by his feet. “Yes, of course. As I said, I’m perfectly happy with what we have already. I get a good deal of time with knives on missions as it is.”

There is a moment of silence, Harry reaching out to fill his tumbler again, a bit more than the two fingers he’s been having all night. Eggsy watches him and wills his unease down, wonders how they might make this work. It’s obvious that Harry didn’t mean for Eggsy to see the full depth of his desire, but now that he’s seen it Eggsy refuses to let his past keep him from giving the idea the proper consideration. “Would y’ want to leave scars? I’m not sure I want to add to the mess of ‘em I already have. Between work and Dean, I think I’m done having my life written on my skin.”

Harry looks confused when he turns his head to stare at Eggsy. Eggsy opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong when Harry speaks first. “No, Eggsy. You’ve misunderstood. It’s _you_ who’d be leaving scars on _me_.”

Eggsy feels like he’s been punched in the gut as a wave of arousal washes over him. His cock twitches in his trousers, and isn’t that an unexpected reaction. He’s fairly sure Harry can sense his arousal when he sets down his drink and leans closer, a hopeful expression starting to form on his face.

“I don’t have to explain to you the reason why I’ve never trusted anyone to do that before.” And he doesn’t. Eggsy understands intimately the distrust drilled into a Kingsman of nearly anything or anyone except the disembodied voice keeping track of where to find your body if you fail. “I would never ask you to do something you weren’t comfortable with. But if you were willing, I’d trust you as I do in everything else.”

Eggsy lets his eyes roam over Harry’s torso, imagining the kinds of patterns he could draw on his skin. He knows the weight of his Kingsman issued knife, imagines it in his hand as Harry lays in supplication on their bed. He feels his face flush at the same time as the rest of his blood travels south. It’s a heady amount of power he feels in the face of Harry’s trust, and it’s intoxicating in a way the drinks from earlier in the evening were not.

“Yeah. Yes, Harry. I’d be willing.” The smile Harry gives him is blinding, and Eggsy can’t help but lean in the rest of the way to draw Harry into a filthy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
